Full Speed (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: After a minor accident, Jacob finally decides on a Halloween costume.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for your fantastic support while I wrote this. You guys are the best and always know what to say! Thanks, Sammy, for the title! (Again.)

Esther – Thanks for the "I'm not worried." :-)

Suz – Thank you for the insights, my friend!

Readers and REAL McRollers – I honestly can't tell you how much it means that you love the Allen family so much. Thank you for your wonderful and heartfelt support of them and the REAL World.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Full Speed (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"So, Jacob," Steve began, standing in the Allens' backyard with Jacob. "Did you make a Halloween costume decision yet?"

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh, his head dropping back. "I thought I was gonna be a alien, but Cody told me about the game you went to, and now I might want to be a baseball player."

"Cubbie, right?"

Jacob jumped, pumping both fists in the air. "Yeah!"

"Good man," Steve said with a nod and a smile. "Grandma Ang'll be very happy to hear that."

"Grandma Ang . . . is that your grandma?"

"Aunt Catherine's grandma." He smiled. "But yeah, mine, too. You're gonna meet her pretty soon."

Jacob's eyes widened. "I am?"

"Yep. She's coming to the island for Thanksgiving."

Jacob tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't have any grandmas."

Steve smiled softly. "Not for long."

Jacob looked at him curiously, but Steve just smiled.

"So . . . baseball player?" he asked. He glanced over as he heard Cody and Dylan come around the side of the house carrying two cardboard boxes.

"Maybe," Jacob said, shrugging. "What are _you_ going to be for Halloween, Uncle Steve?"

Steve folded his arms. "It's a secret."

Jacob leaned closer and whispered, "Is it a minion?"

Steve chuckled. "It's not a minion. Sorry, buddy."

"Dylan's is a secret, too," Jacob said. He shook his head. "I don't think he's a minion either."

"I'm not," Dylan confirmed, setting down the box he was carrying.

"What are we gonna do while your sisters are hanging with Aunt Kono, and your mom and Aunt Catherine are at lunch?"

"Obsicle course!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly.

" _Obstacle_ course," Dylan said.

Steve laughed. "I should have guessed."

"You really should have," Cody agreed from beside him.

Steve gave the teen a sidelong glance and nudged him with an elbow.

Cody smirked in response, moving out of reach.

After discussing a plan, they began setting up obstacles for the course. A half hour later, Steve straightened from where he had finished securing two jump ropes in a zigzag pattern with old tent stakes.

"Okay, you guys keep at it," he said. "I'm gonna get started on lunch."

"This is gonna be the best obsi . . . obstacle course _ever_ ," Jacob said, pumping a fist in the air.

Steve smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we'll see about that."

"You're gonna do it, too, right, Uncle Steve?" Dylan asked.

"Of course," Steve said. "I've got my record to defend."

He headed inside the house while Cody moved to the far corner of the yard and started setting up homemade cones. Dylan and Jacob were by the picnic table looking through the boxes of remaining supplies.

A minute later, Cody heard Jacob exclaim, "Whoa! That was awesome, Dylan! I'm gonna try," and looked up to see the young boy holding a ball in one hand and leaping up onto the picnic table.

"Jake, don't–" With wide eyes, Cody took two quick steps toward his brother but it was too late.

Jacob's back foot caught on the edge of the table, and he fell to the ground, putting his free hand out reflexively to stop the fall.

"Jacob!" Cody yelled, running to him.

"Oww!" Jacob cried, trying to push himself up but he crumpled back to the ground in pain. "Ow! Cody!"

Cody was at his brother's side, turning him over gently and helping him sit up. He took one look the swollen wrist Jacob was clutching to his stomach and yelled, "Steve! STEVE!" He looked at Dylan. "Go get Steve!"

Dylan's eyes were frantic as he turned toward the house, but before he could take more than a step, the door flew open, and Steve ran out.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly scanning the yard even as he strode toward them. He knelt by Jacob's side across from Cody.

"He . . . he was up on the picnic table," Cody started. "I couldn't . . . he fell . . . look at his hand . . ."

"It hurts!" Jacob cried, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet it does, buddy," Steve said in a calm voice, looking him over from head to toe. He put a reassuring hand on his upper arm. "But you're gonna be okay." He looked at Cody. "Did he hit his head?"

Cody swallowed, his brow furrowing in thought. "I don't think so. No."

"Okay." Steve fished in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He handed them to Cody. "Go get the first aid kit out of my truck."

Cody took off at a run around the house.

Steve shifted behind Jacob to support his back. He looked at Dylan who was standing ashen faced a few feet away. "Dylan, go inside and get an ice pack out of the freezer and a kitchen towel, okay?"

Dylan nodded automatically, but didn't move, his eyes fixed on his crying brother.

"Dylan," Steve repeated, a little louder.

His voice roused the boy who met his gaze.

"He's gonna be okay," Steve said firmly. He nodded toward the house. "Go get an ice pack and a kitchen towel."

"Okay," Dylan said with a clipped voice and ran toward the back door.

"Okay, buddy," Steve said to Jacob, his voice quiet. "Let me see your arm."

"It hurts, Uncle Steve," Jacob said, crying softly and leaning back against him.

"I know it does. You're being really brave." He kept his voice calm and even. "I'm sorry this might make it hurt a little more, but I need to check a couple things, okay?"

Jacob sniffed. "Okay."

As slowly and gently as he could, Steve helped Jacob move his injured arm to lay on his thigh. There was no broken skin, but definite swelling around the wrist. He tapped the end of Jacob's index finger lightly.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

Jacob nodded. "Uh huh."

"How about that?" Steve asked, tapping on the next two fingers.

"Yeah."

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

Jacob did so, and cried out a little at the movement.

"Okay," Steve said soothingly, rubbing his other arm. "That's good. Good job."

Cody ran back to them, carrying the first aid kit from Steve's truck. "I got it."

"Set it there," Steve said, nodding to the ground beside him. "Now call your mom and tell her what happened." He stayed behind Jacob but opened the kit, shifting the contents to find what he needed. "Have her meet us at Queens in the emergency room."

"The 'mergency room?" Jacob echoed, turning slightly to look at him, his face crumpling tearfully.

Steve stopped moving and put a hand on Jacob's back. He spoke calmly, "Yeah, buddy, we gotta have a doctor check your wrist out, okay? It might be broken." At Jacob's fearful look, he gave the boy a small smile and said, "But they'll get you all fixed up."

"But Cody," Jacob said, looking at his brother who was tapping his phone to call Jenna. "I want Cody to . . ."

"Cody's coming, too," Steve assured him, taking a nine inch SAM splint and a bandage roll from the first aid kit. "And Dylan," he added as the other boy came out with the ice pack and towel. "Hang on to that for a second, Dylan."

"Okay," Dylan said and bit his lip as he watched them.

Steve returned his hand on Jacob's back and leaned his head down. "Okay, Jacob, I'm gonna wrap your wrist up to keep it still, all right? Then we'll put an ice pack on while we drive to the hospital. That'll help a little with the pain. Okay?"

Jacob sniffed. "Okay."

"You're doing great, buddy, you really are. You're being so brave."

Steve shifted to get in a better position and could hear Cody talking to his mother with a shaky voice a few feet away. He folded the splint and gently positioned it under Jacob's forearm and wrist, curving the flexible material around to support the injury. Expertly, he wrapped the bandage around the splint.

"How does that feel?" he asked. "Okay?"

Jacob nodded and said in a small voice, "Yeah."

"Okay." Steve helped him gingerly move his arm. "You keep your arm nice and close to your body so it doesn't move too much."

"Okay," Jacob said, holding his injured arm close, tears still in his eyes.

Steve gave him a small smile and nodded. "You're doing great." He looked over at Cody who was ending the phone call and raised his eyebrows in question.

"She'll meet us there," Cody said.

"Good." He looked back at Jacob. "I'm gonna carry you to the truck, okay? And we'll go to the hospital so the doctors can take care of you."

Jacob looked for his brother. "Cody?" he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"I'm right here, Jake," Cody said, stepping closer. "We're going to the hospital and Mom will be there."

Jacob looked back at Steve. "Will we go fast?"

Steve nodded. "Really fast. We'll be there before you know it." He moved to Jacob's other side, opposite his injured arm. "Ready?"

Jacob sniffled and tensed, but nodded. "Okay."

Gently, Steve lifted him up and stood. Jacob hissed as a little movement in the process was unavoidable.

"Okay?" Steve asked.

Jacob nodded, pressing his lips tightly together.

"Okay, Cody, grab the first aid kit," Steve instructed. "Dylan's got the ice. Let's go."

* * *

They were met at the emergency room drop-off by a patient care assistant who introduced himself as Kai. Jacob showed his first smile at the prospect of riding in a wheelchair.

Cody and Dylan waited beside the truck as Steve carefully lifted Jacob from the backseat and got him settled in the wheelchair.

Before Kai could turn the chair toward the building, they heard a voice yell, "Jacob!"

Turning toward the sound, they saw Jenna running toward them along with Catherine.

"Mom!" Jacob called back.

Jenna went right to her youngest son, bending to press a kiss to his head.

"Oh, honey," she said, brushing his hair back to look in his face.

"Mom, I fell," he told her. His tears had dried on the ride to the hospital, but the sight of his mother brought fresh ones to his eyes. "My arm hurts."

"I know, honey." Jenna kissed his head again. "Let's go inside so the doctors can make you all better."

"Right this way," Kai said. "I'll go nice and slow so I don't jostle you too much, I promise."

Straightening, Jenna reached over and squeezed Cody's arm, flashing him a small reassuring smile. She pulled Dylan close with an arm around him and kept her other hand on Jacob's shoulder as they started for the automatic doors. Cody followed close behind.

Catherine put a hand on Steve's arm.

"Go on," she said. "I'll park the truck."

"Thank you," he said quietly, glancing at her. "The girls?"

"Still with Kono. Jenna didn't want to worry them until she knew more."

He nodded.

When he didn't immediately move, she stepped closer and said, "Hey, he's gonna be okay. You know that."

Steve shook his head slowly. "I was only in the house a minute . . ."

"It was an accident, Steve."

He fell silent, his eyes focused on the emergency room doors.

"Go on," she said. "I'll be right in."

She squeezed his arm again, and he looked at her, nodding finally.

"Okay. Thanks," he said.

She gave him a small smile that he half returned before he walked toward the doors. She waited until he'd disappeared inside, then exhaled slowly and moved toward the driver's side of the truck.

* * *

Inside, Jacob was quickly signed in and had his vitals recorded. After a few minutes, the group was brought to an exam room where Jacob was situated on the bed while they waited for the doctor. Jenna sat beside him, holding his uninjured hand and running her fingers through his hair as he leaned against her.

"How does your arm feel now, honey?" she asked.

"It still hurts," Jacob said. "But not as much." He looked up at her. "Uncle Steve said I was brave."

"You are," Steve said from the foot of the bed where he stood with Catherine. "Very brave."

"My brave boy," Jenna said, kissing his head.

"Am I gonna have to get a cast?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening. "Owen had a cast in kindergarten when he hurt his arm. It was green."

"I don't know," Jenna said. "We have to wait for the doctor."

"Maybe if I get a cast, everyone can draw on it. We got to draw on Owen's cast."

"If you have to get a cast, I'm sure everyone will want to draw on it," Jenna assured him.

"Really?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Of course," Catherine said with a smile. "Whatever you want."

Jacob looked at his brothers standing beside the bed. "You'll draw on it, right, Cody?"

"You bet, Jake," Cody said with a nod.

"You, too, Dylan?"

"Yeah, sure," Dylan said, trying to smile.

"And Casey and Kaitlyn?" Jacob asked, looking at his mother.

"Of course they will," Jenna said. "But let's see what the doctor says first."

As if on cue, a young doctor in a white coat and holding a chart stepped into the room. He raised his eyebrows as he looked around the gathered group.

"Whoa, here's where the party is," he said. He smiled warmly at Jacob. "Hi, Jacob. I heard you had a little fall."

"Kind of a big fall," Jacob admitted.

"Uh oh," the doctor said sympathetically. "Well, I'm Dr. Matthews, and I'm gonna take a look at your arm and see what's going on, okay?"

Jacob looked at Jenna who smiled encouragingly. He looked back at the doctor and nodded. "Okay."

"You must be Mom?" Dr. Matthews asked, stepping closer to the corner of the bed.

Jenna stood, keeping a hold of Jacob's hand. "Yes," she said. "Jenna."

"We're gonna take good care of him," the doctor assured her.

"Thank you," she said.

"And that's my brothers and that's Aunt Catherine and that's Uncle Steve," Jacob said. "And my sisters aren't here but they'll draw on my cast. If I have to get one."

Dr. Matthews smiled. "Sounds like you have a nice big family to take care of you."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah."

"That's a good looking splint," Dr. Matthews said, motioning to Jacob's wrapped arm.

"Uncle Steve did it," Jacob told him.

Dr. Matthews glanced over at Steve and said, "Nice job, Uncle Steve."

Steve gave a small smile at the moniker, though his posture was tense.

Catherine looked at the two boys still hovering by Jacob's bed in the small exam room. "Cody, Dylan, why don't we step outside for a minute so the doctor can look at your brother?"

Jenna gave her a grateful look. "That's a good idea."

Cody looked between them reluctantly, but nodded at the practicality of the suggestion. He looked at his youngest brother. "We'll be right back, Jacob."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Cody said with a nod.

He put a hand on Dylan's shoulder to guide him toward the door where Catherine was waiting.

"I'll take good care of him, guys," Dr. Matthews said. "Don't worry."

Cody nodded. "Thanks."

Dylan looked back at Jacob and Jenna, concern for his brother still plain on his face.

"It's okay, honey," Jenna said. "Go ahead. Just for a few minutes."

Dylan nodded and stepped outside the room with Cody.

Catherine smiled at Jacob. "Hang in there, Jacob. Keep being brave."

"I will," he said seriously.

"We'll be back soon," she said with a quick look at Steve who gave her an appreciative nod.

Walking out into the hall, she saw Cody and Dylan hadn't gone far. They were standing in nearly identical positions against the wall, their heads down and eyes on the door.

Catherine glanced back toward the room, then at the boys again, smiling softly.

"Hey, I saw a vending machine in the waiting room," she said. "Do you guys want to get something to drink while we wait?"

Dylan raised his head, but looked at Cody to answer.

"Um . . ." Cody started.

Catherine's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to look at the screen. "Oh, that's Kono with your sisters. Hold that thought, okay?"

Cody nodded and watched as Catherine stepped to end of the hall to answer the call.

When he looked back, Dylan had sunk to the ground, burying his head in his folded arms on top of his knees.

"Hey," Cody said, squatting down beside him. "You okay?"

"It's my fault," Dylan mumbled, his face still buried.

"What?"

Dylan raised his head slightly, his eyes brimming with tears. "It's my fault. He wouldn't have jumped on the picnic table if I hadn't done it first. I just thought it'd be a cool part of the obstacle course. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

Cody sighed, shifting to sit on the floor.

"I know you didn't," Cody said. "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

He paused for a moment, looking at the door to Jacob's room.

"But we're his big brothers. He's always gonna wanna do what we do, you know?" He looked at Dylan. "So we gotta remember that."

"You always remember," Dylan said, wiping his forearm under his nose. "You always do the right thing."

"Not always," Cody said quietly. Swallowing his own guilt, he focused on Dylan. "He's gonna be okay. And we're gonna keep looking out for him."

Dylan straightened a little, nodding, and Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

Both boys looked over as Catherine returned, pocketing her phone. She took in the scene, her eyes moving from Cody to Dylan and back again, and she gave a little nod.

"So how about that vending machine?" she asked, her hands moving to her hips.

"Go ahead, Dylan," Cody said as both boys stood. "I'll wait here."

Dylan looked at Catherine. "Can we get something for Jacob?"

"Mm, not just yet," she said, folding her arms. "He shouldn't eat or drink anything until the doctor knows if he'll need any kind of procedure." She smiled at him. "But that's really nice of you to think of him." She reached over a squeezed his arm. "You're a great big brother."

A look of surprise crossed Dylan's face, and the corner of his mouth rose in a small smile.

Catherine put her arm around him and took a step down the hall. "Maybe we could take a look at what's in the machine to see if there's something he'll like. That way when Dr. Matthews gives the okay, we can be ready. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding.

"Okay." Catherine glanced back over her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Cody?"

"I'm okay, thanks," the teen replied.

As Catherine and Dylan continued toward the waiting room, Cody took up his vigil against the wall again.

A few minutes later, Dr. Matthews came out of the room, his pace quick but not hurried. He stopped when he saw Cody.

"Hey, you've got a pretty awesome little brother," the doctor said.

Cody gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"He's in there cracking jokes."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "The one about the cheese? That's his favorite."

"Nacho cheese," Dr. Matthews said with a smile. "Yep." He motioned down the hall. "I'm gonna order an x-ray to see if there's a fracture, but he's gonna be fine."

Cody ducked his head slightly, but nodded. "I know," he said quietly.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Dr. Matthews walked away, and Cody took a step toward the room. Before he got any farther, Steve came out.

"Hey," Steve said and glanced around.

"Uh . . . Catherine took Dylan to the vending machines," Cody told him, stepping back against the wall.

Steve followed to keep the hall clear and nodded. "Good."

"How's Jacob?"

"He's doing all right," Steve said and folded his arms. "His arm hurts a little more since the doctor had to examine it. They're gonna bring an x-ray machine down, see if there's a fracture."

"Yeah, Dr. Matthews said."

"And he's gonna have them bring a low-dose pain reliever, but Jacob's actually excited about the x-ray."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he said he can't wait to see his bone pictures."

Cody huffed a small laugh, looking at the room.

Steve studied him for a moment and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Cody said quickly.

Steve leaned against the wall facing the teen, his arms still folded, and waited.

Cody sighed, his eyes closing briefly.

"I should've been watching him," he said, his voice full of self-reproach.

"Cody," Steve started. "You couldn't have known what was gonna happen. It was an accident."

"But he got hurt and–"

"And you want to keep everyone you love safe and happy," Steve finished with a nod. "Believe me, I know."

Cody looked at him.

Steve held his gaze. "That's a hard thing to do. It's an impossible thing to do." He shook his head. "But that doesn't mean we stop trying. Right?"

Cody nodded.

"It wasn't your fault," Steve said.

Cody's eyes dropped.

"Hey," Steve said firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

Cody stared at him for a minute and finally nodded.

"Okay," Steve said. He straightened and saw Catherine and Dylan returning empty-handed. When the two joined them, he asked, "You didn't get anything?"

"I decided to wait till Jacob can have something, too," Dylan said.

Catherine smiled at him, and Steve nodded.

"Why don't you guys go back in there till they bring the x-ray machine?" he suggested.

Cody and Dylan nodded and stepped toward the room. Dylan went inside but Cody turned back to look at Steve for a moment.

Steve nodded encouragingly, and Cody gave him a small smile in return before disappearing inside.

Catherine and Steve stood mirroring each other's crossed arms, both looking at Jacob's room.

Catherine turned her gaze back to Steve. "Did you tell him it wasn't his fault?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her. "How did you–"

"Because he's so much like you."

He sighed, his head dropping minutely.

Catherine glanced back at the door. "I think he did the same for Dylan."

Steve looked at her, and she met his eyes.

Unfolding her arms, she put both hands on his biceps. "Not your fault, Steve."

He sighed again, even as one hand automatically moved to her waist at her touch.

Running the other hand through his hair, he said, "Yeah."

Catherine tilted her head doubtfully. "I'm not convinced you believe that," she said with a soft smile. "So I'll keep saying it."

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, closing his eyes and taking a moment to rest his head against hers in the empty hallway.

"Thank you."

* * *

After the x-rays had been taken, they were waiting once again in Jacob's room for the doctor. Steve had stepped out to take a quick phone call, and since Jacob was comfortable on his hospital bed and happily talking with Catherine, Cody, and Dylan, Jenna decided to step into the hall for a moment.

Steve finished his call and was heading back to the room when he saw Jenna standing outside the door.

"Jenna," he said when he reached her. "I'm glad you're out here. Listen, I am so sorry that–"

"Steve, don't," she interrupted. "Please. It wasn't your fault."

He huffed a rueful laugh. "You been talking to Catherine?"

"Huh?" Jenna asked, confused. She shook her head. "No, but if she told you that, she's right."

He sighed.

"Steve, really," Jenna said. "Accidents happen. Especially with a kid like Jacob who takes life at full speed. It's impossible to watch him every second. It could just as easily have happened if I was home."

When Steve stayed silent, she continued, "Dr. Matthews thinks it's probably a small fracture. If that's the case, kids' bones heal quickly, and he'd be out of the cast before Thanksgiving." She smiled. "And hopefully in the future he'll be a little more careful with his stunts, but it's Jacob. So . . ." She shrugged, and it was her turn for a rueful laugh.

He looked at her, and she smiled again.

"We do the best we can," she said. "So stop feeling guilty. Please?"

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Jenna."

They both looked over when a figure appeared in their periphery. Dr. Matthews joined them and said, "Well, here's the deal . . ."

* * *

Jenna and Steve came back into Jacob's room along with Dr. Matthews. The others stopped talking at their entrance and looked at the doctor.

He smiled at Jacob. "I know you were excited to see your x-rays, Jacob, so here we go."

He stepped over to the computer and typed several commands to pull up the x-rays on the screen. He turned the monitor so Jacob could have a better view.

"Whoa!" Jacob said. "That's inside of me?"

"Yes, it is," Dr. Matthews said. "That's your arm and your hand."

"Mom, that's inside me!" Jacob cried with a huge smile.

"I know," Jenna said, smiling fondly from beside him.

"I'm like a bone guy!"

"You are indeed," Dr. Matthews said. "So, bone guy, the bad news is no more obstacle courses for a while. The good news is you get to pick out your favorite color for a cast."

"A cast?"

"Yep. You've got a small fracture . . . a break . . . right here," Dr. Matthews said, pointing to an area on the x-ray near the wrist. "So you're going to be wearing a cast for about a month while it heals. But more good news is that won't stop you from trick-or-treating. Hopefully we've got a color that matches your Halloween costume. Do you know what you're gonna be?"

"I didn't decide yet," Jacob admitted.

"But he's got _lots_ of ideas," Jenna said.

Dr. Matthews smiled. "Well, there are lots of different colors, and you can pick whichever one you want."

Jacob's gaze had drifted back to the x-ray on the computer monitor.

"What do you think, Jake?" Cody asked.

"I bet I know what he's gonna pick," Dylan said, grinning. He mouthed, "Red."

Jenna smiled back knowingly, and Steve and Catherine shared an amused look.

"Is there a black one?" Jacob asked suddenly, looking at Dr. Matthews.

"Yep, there is," the doctor said.

"Black?" Jenna repeated, surprised by the question.

Jacob nodded, his smile growing and his eyes twinkling as he looked around the room.

"I got a _idea_."

* * *

After Jacob got his cast, the whole group headed back to the Allens' house. Cody and Dylan collected pillows to prop up Jacob's arm while he rested on the couch, and Steve and Catherine helped Jenna get him settled.

"Do I have to stay here the whole day?" Jacob asked his mother.

"For today, yes," Jenna said, standing by the couch and running a hand over his head. "You need to take it easy and get used to your cast."

"But I can get up tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see how you're feeling."

He deflated just a little at that.

"It'll be okay, Jake," Cody said. "We'll keep you company."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "We could watch a movie and read some books . . ."

"And we'll have a picnic dinner in here," Jenna said.

"A picnic?" Jacob repeated excitedly. "Awesome!"

Jenna smiled. "Soon, too, since I bet you're hungry."

"Already taken care of," Catherine said from her place behind the couch with Steve. "I called Kamekona from the hospital. He's bringing dinner over in a little bit."

Jenna looked at her gratefully. "Oh, thank you."

"He says shrimp is a healing food," Catherine added with a smile.

Beside her, Steve snorted. "Of course he did."

The front door opened and Casey, Kaitlyn, and Kono came inside carrying 'Get Well' balloons and a plastic bag.

"Jacob!" Kaitlyn cried, running to the couch.

Casey followed with the balloons while Kono closed the door.

"Did it hurt lots?" Kaitlyn asked, reaching toward his cast but stopping before she touched it.

"Yeah," Jacob admitted, looking at the cast, "but I was brave. Uncle Steve said."

"You were very brave," Steve said, smiling at him.

Jacob sat up straighter on the couch, a proud smile on his face. He looked at the balloons Casey was holding.

"Are those for me?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yep," Casey said, setting the red weight down by the couch so the balloons would float next to him.

He scrunched up his face as he sounded out the words on the metallic balloon in the center of the arrangement.

"Get weh . . . ell . . . well . . . sssoooon." His eyes brightened. "Get well soon!" he read happily.

"Good job, Jake," Cody said, smiling at him.

"And we brought you a coloring book," Kaitlyn said, reaching for the bag Kono was holding. She pulled out the book and handed it to him.

He held it in his good hand, and his mouth opened wide at the cover. "Minions!" he exclaimed.

"Casey and Kaitlyn were sure you didn't have that one yet," Kono said with a smile.

" _Thank you_ ," he said, looking at the book reverently.

"You're very welcome," Kono said.

"Luckily you're a lefty," Jenna said. "So you won't have any problems coloring."

"I'm gonna make _everyone_ a picture," Jacob said, looking around the room.

"Sounds great, buddy," Steve said.

"Hey, Jacob, why'd you get a black cast?" Casey asked. "Didn't they have a red one?"

"Yeah, but guess what?" he said excitedly. "I know what my Halloween costume is!"

Casey raised her eyebrows. "You do?" She grinned. "Finally."

"What?" Kailtyn asked eagerly. "What are you gonna be?"

"A bone guy!" Jacob exclaimed, bouncing in place.

Jenna put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm gonna draw bones on my cast," he continued happily. "Like in my bone picture at the hospital."

"Great idea, Jacob," Kono said.

"Then how are we gonna sign your cast?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I want to draw a picture on it," Kaitlyn said.

" _After_ Halloween," Jacob told them seriously. He looked around the room. "Then everyone will draw on it, right?"

A chorus of affirmatives met his question, and Jacob beamed happily.

"We'll go to the store soon to look at the skeleton costumes," Jenna said.

"No, I wanna make it," Jacob said. "Can I, Mom? Like you're making your costume. And Dylan's making his, and Casey's making hers, and . . ."

Jenna smiled at him. "Even better."

"We could help you make it, Jacob," Dylan said.

Jacob looked at him happily. "You will?"

"Sure," his brother replied.

"We all will," Cody agreed.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!" Jacob cried.

A few feet behind the couch, Steve folded his arms, observing the scene.

"He's something else," Steve said quietly to Catherine beside him.

She glanced up at him.

"Look at him," Steve said, nodding toward Jacob who was happily listening to ideas for his costume from his siblings. "Fractures his wrist right before Halloween but he's as excited as ever."

Catherine smiled. "He's a special kid."

Steve paused, and the corner of his mouth rose in a smile as he looked at all of the Allens in turn.

"Runs in the family."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
